El primer chocolate
by misu2
Summary: De porqué a Remus le gusta el chocolate


Nota de misu: No va a haber otro capítulo, por más que lo pidan. ¿Porqué? Es muy simple... porque así es más bonito. Esperemos que no se enojen o se lo tomen a mal, si no que entiendan que mientras más chiquito, mejor (además que dará más tiempo de escribir más fics diferentes )  
Que lo disfruten!

- - - EL PRIMER CHOCOLATE - - -

Primero, solo habían sido unas cuantas palabras, para ponerse de acuerdo con la poción. Luego vino la plática, y ahora reían como viejos amigos. Un asco.  
Sirius los veía con recelo desde el fondo del aula. No soportaba verlos sonreirse. Se sentía traisionado, nunca pensó que Remus podría amigarse con uno de ellos... y menos con Severus. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
La clase terminó. Sirius fue a reunirse con Moony para ir a la cocina a pedir postres, como de costumbre. Pero se paró en seco, atónito, cuando vio que Remus y Severus salían de las masmorras juntos, conversando animádamente rumbo al Gran Hall.  
Hacía tanto tiempo que eran amigos (cinco años, para ser más exactos), y nunca se habían peleado, nunca se habían dejado solos, nunca se habían hecho llorar. Y ahora... ahora Remus lo abandonaba, sin importarle en lo más mínimo. 

" - Hola - me saludó un chico - ¿me puedo sentar aquí?  
- Si quieres... - de todos modos, el chico ya estaba sentado.  
- ¿Que haces? - preguntó asomándose a mi cuaderno - Ah, la tarea. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- No gracias - respondí con desgana. No soportaba que la gente me hiciera pláticas forzadas, cuando sabían perfectamente que prefería estar solo.  
- Bueno. ¿Seguro que no te molesto?  
En ese punto, solté la pluma con brusquedad y levanté a mirada.  
- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunté"

Era luna llena. Remus había abandonado la sala común hace algún tiempo.  
- Ya es hora - dijo James, después de consultar su reloj.  
- No iré - anunció Sirius, sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse de su cómodo sillón.  
- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Peter - ¿te sientes mal?  
- Estoy cansado - mintió Sirius  
James sacó la capa invisible, y se cubrió con Peter.  
- Como quieras - dijo Prongs, antes de salir por el retrato.  
Sirius se dirigió al dormitorio, y se dejó caer en la cama. Hace una semana que Remus y Severus se llevaban bien, y ahora pasaban el día prácticamente juntos. Las pocas horas que Moony le dedicaba a sus amigos eran las lunas llenas. Sirius sintió una punsada en el estómago, de solo pensar en ello. Odiaba a Severus. Lo odiaba por robarle a su mejor amigo, y se vengaría de él a cualquier precio.

"Lo había visto alguna vez cuando entraba con sus dos amigos haciendo un escándalo en la sala común, pero era la primera vez que me fijaba realmente en él.  
Tenía el cabello negro, largo y brillante como un animal. Sonreía ligeramente. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran azules - índigo, me atrevería a decir - penetrantes, y, al mirarlos, sentí que podría navegar en ellos por el resto de mi vida.   
Hesité un momento, pero la timidez me venció y volví a mi cuaderno." 

Allí estaban, juntos, como siempre, riendo en el Gran Hall. Sirius hizo un esfuerso por contener su ira, y trató de escuchar lo que decían.  
- Tengo que irme - dijo Lupin, mirando inquieto al cielorazo  
- En ese caso, nos vemos mañana - le respondió Severus, y lo acompañó a la puerta del castillo  
Remus se alejó, y Padfoot aprovechó para acercarse a Snape.  
- Siempre se va temprano, ¿verdad? - dijo, sonriendo en la oscuridad, se le acababa de ocurrir una exelente idea - ¿sabes por qué?   
-No, y no me interesa, Black - respondió Severus cortante - no me quiero meter en su vida privada.  
- ¿De veras? Yo siempre pensé que uno tiene que conocer a sus amigos, sobre todo a _ese _tipo de amigos.  
- ¿ Que quieres decir, Black?  
- Nada... mejor me voy, no quiero quitarte tu precioso tiempo.  
Se alejó unos cuantos pasos.  
- Black, vuelve acá!  
- No, ven tú.  
Snape gruñó.  
- ¿ Me vas a decir porfin que te traes? - dijo Severus  
- Ya que insistes... - dijo Padfoot con una sonrisa maliciosa ...

"El silencio nunca me había molestado antes, pero ahora me parecía demaciado incómodo. El chico se inclinó, metió una mano en su mochila, y sacó una tableta de chocoloate, envuelta en papel de estaño.  
- ¿Quieres? - dijo, tendiéndome un pedazo.  
- No gracias - le respondí - no me gusta el chocolate.  
Recordé la última vez que lo había probado. Fué justo antes de enterarme de que nunca más podría disfrutar de una luna llena. " 

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - Remus entró furioso a la sala común (donde estaban Sirius y Lili conversando tranquilamente).  
- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Sirius inocentemente  
- ¡Como si no lo supieras! Casi lo mato, casi cometo un homicidio por tu culpa.  
- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa - Sirius cerró su libro con un golpe, y subió la escalera que daba a los dormitorios.  
- ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó Moony  
- No sé... - respondió Lili - pero quizás si estuvieras más tiempo con él lo sabrías.  
¡Claro! Era tan obvio que Remus se preguntó cómo no lo había pensado antes.   
Subió las escaleras con paso seguro, pero toda su seguridad se desvaneció cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta. La abrió, y caminó indeciso entre las camas, hasta llegar a la ventana en la que Sirius se apoyaba.

" - Nadie puede decir eso - me regañó con un tono bromista - al menos cuando estoy yo. Vamos, pruébalo.  
Me metí un pedazo a la boca. Amargos recuerdos regresaron, formandome un nudo en la garganta.  
Me forcé a tragarlo. Al pasarlo por mi garganta, desizo el nudo, y me sentí reconfortado.  
Me sonrió, y le devolví el gesto. "  


- ¿ Porqué lo hiciste? - le preguntó suavemente Remus  
Sirius no respondió.  
- Es por Severus?  
Sirius gruñó.  
- No pensé que te afectaría... no tanto.   
Remus se acercó y se sentó al lado de Padfoot. Este fijó su vista en su estrella.  
- Si te molesta, puedo dejar de verlo, pero no te vayas... - su voz se quebrantó - porque realmente te necesito.  
Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de Remus.  
- Y yo a ti...  
Moony rompió a llorar. Padfoot lo abrazó tiernamente.  
- No te preocupes, jamás me iría sin ti.  
Moony se soltó de los brazos de Sirius, y lo vio a los ojos, como la primera vez.  
Sirius contempló sus labios que temblaban aún. Sus ojos dorados brillaban a la luz de la luna y un mechón blanco caía sobre su frente.  
Se acercó lentamente, y lo besó. Sabía a chocolate.

  
  
  



End file.
